


Never Trust Your Eyes

by Marshmallowrose1



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Viktor, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Hitman Yuuri, Italian Mafia, M/M, Mafia Boss Viktor, Russian Mafia, omega yuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-07 20:24:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10368693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marshmallowrose1/pseuds/Marshmallowrose1
Summary: Yuuri Katsuki's life was never easy. As if being an omega wasn't bad enough he had memories that would haunt him forever.





	1. Chapter 1

Yuuri Katsuki's life was never easy. As if being an omega wasn't bad enough he had memories that would haunt him forever. On his childhood, he never imagined that his profession would include the death of many people. His dreams were normal, like any other kid he wanted to be someone that others could admire such as a firefighter, a cop, maybe even a doctor! But as easy as dreams come, they go. Being a hitman was now easy for him, and he considered his victims lucky since they didn't have to continue living, they didn't have to continue suffering.

 

His decision to become who he decided to become was not because of a dream, but because he didn't really have any other alternative in order to achieve what he wanted. It all came together perfectly to create a murderer. Despite the things he did, the things he'll do, he considered himself a monster. And in fact, he really was, and he accepted to develop into one. There were things he wanted to achieve, things he wanted to get done, and things he wanted to change, but he would never know what choice is the right one, what paths he should take, or how to adjust the past.

 

 

  
Yuuri remembered when things were easy in his life when everything was just perfect.

 

Things on his life were simple at the time, he had a happy family, had goals, and had a dream to become an ice skater. His life was simple and ordinary, even though some kids bullied him for his weight, he was never affected by this. His mother was a beta, like his sister Mari, and his father an alpha. It was almost granted that Yuuri would be a beta, he didn't really care about it though since he was going to be a beta, everything would be fine. No discrimination, no heats like omegas, no ruts like alphas, it was perfect.

On one fateful evening, he came home particularly late, since he went skating for some time. Everything was quiet, too quiet. Yuuri entered the kitchen, as he called "MOM! I'M HOME!" no response. "MARI? DAD? WHERE ARE YOU GUYS?" still, no response. Suddenly, he felt someone creep up behind him. Hands were abruptly wrapped around his torso and mouth. All of a sudden, everything went black.

When Yuuri woke up, he was tied down, with mind dizzy. He supposed that the culprits used drugs on him, no he was sure they did. One of them was a woman, that's the only thing he could figure out, only for her voice, since they were dressed on all black, hair and face covered. "Oh! Look he's awake. We can proceed now, don't you think? I was getting a little impatient since it took him an entire hour to wake up, ugh this little brat makes everything difficult." Said the woman. Then the other culprit responded: "Well, we better hurry up before it's too late and someone comes in, though I don't think their friend Minako is coming today. She's out drinking." Yuuri realized that this was planned long ago since they knew Minako, they controlled everything so they could get away with it. 'Those bastards' Yuuri thought. "Well, we have to get the job done before this little cute boy figures out something about us." Said the man. "Oh, Yuuri..." said the woman as she grabbed his mother, she let out muffled cries came out of her mouth since there was a piece of cloth tied on her mouth. "We'll have so much fun tonight, don't you think ?" said the woman with a sadistic grin. Then just like that, Yuuri saw his mother being murdered, as the woman sliced her throat.

It didn't end there. One by one, all his family died just in front of him. He tried to fight, to scream, to protect his family, all in vain as the man was holding him down. As if that wasn't enough, the sick woman said "Oh! I had the most wonderful idea!" Then just like that, she mutilated his mother. Then his father, and finally his sister. At this point Yuuri wasn't sure this was real anymore, this had to be a nightmare, right? This wasn't real. His family wasn't being mutilated at the moment, right?

After he passed out from so much crying, he woke up with cops on his house and a note on his hand that read: "R.M.Y.N."

Weeks passed, Yuuri never said a word. Just after the second month anniversary of the incident, he decided to finally let the cops know all the things he saw on that atrocious evening. As suspected, nothing could be made out from his information since these people were professionals.

Yuuri was left alone at the young age of 11, as it seemed this organization eliminated the same way all of his relatives. Not even leaving babies alive, so why him? It didn't make any sense to let him live. Things like 'I would be better off dead, then I wouldn't be suffering anymore' or 'Why me?! I miss everyone...Mom, dad, Mari... I feel so lonely.' Thoughts like haunted Yuuri every day.

The authorities found Yuuri an orphanage since they considered Yuuri to be stable enough to socialize. Obviously, they didn't know he saw all of his family members being killed since he would be send to a mental health hospital, so he decided to better keep some things to himself.

The kids at the orphanage were the victims of the Niigata earthquake, and some suffered something similar to what Yuuri passed through by seeing their families die. He made some friends during his stay there. Everything changed when he presented as an "omega". His friends were all just not the same since omegas only made up 1.5% of the population. Yuuri had to face discrimination as he was the "weakest". As if his life wasn't hard enough, now at the age of 11, only months after the incident, he HAD to be a godforsaken omega, great. He decided to take dance lessons since there couldn't be more discrimination, maybe he could distract himself a little. Things were normal on his stay in the orphanage since betas and alphas were separated. Yuuri didn't encounter a single alpha on his stay at the orphanage. Betas didn't bother Yuuri at all, just ignored him since they really couldn't make out his scent at all, they just knew Yuuri was an omega for his complexion. He was really short for a male, with only 153 cm of height after reaching puberty, he just became a little bit taller after it, 2 cm to be exact.

On his 13th birthday however thing changed, he received and e-mail from a "family friend" called Celestino Cialdini. When they were speaking on the phone casually many days after first talking to him, Celestino seemed to be a very kind man that maybe wanted to help him. Then a month passed, the man was already his friend when he dropped the bomb and said: Yuuri, the real reason of why I contacted you in the first place was to offer you a job. Something that would help you find the people that ruined your life, I offer you revenge but only in exchange for something. Your services after you finish training." Yuuri sounded conflicted when he responded on the phone: "W-What kind of job? What training?" "Yuuri, I want to adopt you. I'll have you train to become a hit-man, then you'll work for the Italian Mafia, do you understand?" Celestino said. "I don't know what to say Celestino...It's all so sudden. Give me 3 days to think if I want this or not, I mean, to become a murder." After that, Celestino gave a quick 'okay' and hanged up the phone.

After thinking for two days, things became clear. Celestino offered him revenge, something that would be very hard to get by himself. Obviously, his parents were on shady business if they had people chasing them, so he decided that this was the only way to accomplish what he wanted. Also, his status as an omega gave him an advantage now. No one would suspect that a defenseless omega would become an assassin. He called Celestino that night, accepting the offer.

Celestino adopted Yuuri 2 weeks after that, and Yuuri was just so full of joy when he finally meets the man that had given him a new life, a new opportunity. When he was finally on Venice, Italy, Yuuri was so amazed by the change of culture and social status. What Celestino didn't tell him was that he was the Mafia's boss. Now Yuuri was the adopted son of the Mafia Boss Celestino, and would soon become a hit-man, now that was overwhelming.

After training for six years and a half, he was nineteenth, and a full hit-man. He learned how to speak: Italian (Obviously), Russian, Spanish, and proper English. Also learned how to shoot, fight, and spy. Also how to clean evidence. He was ready to serve the Italian Mafia.

At the age of twenty-one, Yuuri was now the most requested black market assassin, going by the name "Eros".

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri is assigned to his new mission. (I really need to learn how to make summaries).

"Wake up Yuuri!" said Pichit as he jumped on Yuuri. "W-what?...Oh, Pichit just let me sleep another 5 minutes...." Said Yuuri while returning his face to the pillow. "YUURI. I want to go to that party. Besides, I heard there were going to be alphas there!" "Pichit, I don't care about alphas or betas, or even omegas! I just want to sleep. I had a really toughskk client today." Said the omega to his friend. Yuuri had never dated anyone, he didn't have the urge to, but he was already 21 and a virgin so he knew why Pichit was insistent. It wasn't because the alphas weren't attracted to him, it was quite the opposite in fact. Yuuri was disgusted with how the alphas ran their eyes through all his body, and how some smelled him so shameless, wanting to mark him. "Yuuri. For me?" Said the beta. "No" deadpanned Yuuri, "I tried it the nice way then...If you don't go I'll tell Georgi that you are interested in him!" threatened Pichit with a smirk on his face. "You wouln't dare" responded the raven now wide-eyed. "Wanna bet?" said pichit laughing. "OKAY. YOU WIN. I don't want to be his next Anya."

 

\----time skip----

 

The party was fairly big and was situated on a fancy hotel, it was a birthday party for some blond guy named Christopher? He didn't know but the food was good. It was exhausting. He had to place a fake smile on his face and then pretend he liked or the people Pichit introduced to him, when in fact he just wanted a drink. A really strong drink. So he took a couple of drinks, it helped him at event like these after all. After a while, Yuuri decided to explore the rest of the hotel, it all seemed so different when alone. He started walking through a long hallway covered in mirrors and yellow lights.

 

At the end of the hallway, there was a dark wooden door that seemed more expensive than any of the other doors on the rest of the hotel. Then he heard it, he heard music, really loud music coming from inside the door. He wondered if he was too lost in thought to hear the music. It was probably another party, so in his drunken state, he decided to just go in. The hallway and the door were really fancy, so perhaps there was good food and alcohol inside, right?

 

The moment he opened the door, a scent hit him, half of the party were alphas. Thank God he showered on scenting hiding soups at home. He entered, and in contrast to the outside, the party inside was anything but fancy. The room smelled like drugs, cigarettes, and alcohol, like sin. He had never been on a party so full of alphas and was kind of intimidated, but he was an assassin, he could handle himself pretty well. He killed people as often as he changed his shoes. This was nothing. Even now, he had his gun pretty well hidden on his leg, and a pocket knife, yeah, this was safe.

 

The night went on pretty well, he danced and showed some pretty good moves. A crowd gathered around him to watch him dance, and he kissed some alphas, and a beta. 'I should be going to parties more often' he thought as he danced with more people. Then, a particularly handsome alpha showed up. He had silver hair, and blue eyes, really clear blue eyes. This was probably the most handsome guy he had ever met. The last things he could recall doing was kissing the guy the rest of the night, and then escaping after Pichit threatened him with Georgi one more time.

 

Yuuri woke up on his bed with a bruised mouth, a burning feeling in his throat, and a headache that almost made him faint again on his bed. He decided to check his phone for the hour, but then seeing that it was Sunday decided to unlock it. He had at least a 100 new pictures from the party last night that he didn't remember taking. And half of them were him kissing the guy from last night. The other half were taken by God-knows-who while he was dancing in the middle of the crowd. He was surprised he didn't lose his phone. Yuuri was so embarrassed, well at least he didn't have to see these people for the rest of his life, so there was no problem, right? The rest of the day, Yuuri spent most of his time sleeping, working out, and wondering what book to read after he finished "One hundred years of solitude". It was strange he didn't hear of Pichit, but the guy was probably as hungover as him.

 

Monday started pretty well, he had his coffee on time, didn't had to make any informs about missing agents of the mafia, so things started fairly good for him. Then his cell phone ringed, it was Celestino. Yuuri didn't hesitate twice before answering the phone. "Hi Yuuri, come to my office as soon as possible, I have a big mission for you today. ", after a quick okay, he hung up, and Yuuri immediately went to Celestino's office. He kept walking until he reached for the most gigantic door in the building and went in.

 

"Oh Yuuri, always so obedient." Said, Celestino, while standing up from his chair. "After all you've done for me, how can I not be?" Celestino gave him a big laugh, and proceeded to offer Yuuri a seat, then taking his own. "Yuuri, you're the best hit-man we've got here, and I think you know it. There is a special mission I have for you." Said Celestino carefully as if trying to tell Yuuri something bad, but he didn't understand why, it was another mission to kill a leader right? What was making Celestino so uneasy? "What's the problem then?" said Yuuri with curiosity filling his eyes. "Yuuri, this Mafia leader is not like the other ones, you have to go undercover. I don't even know his face, he's extremely precocious. I just know that with them out of the game, our mafia will be free to make drug deals all around Europe without problems. They took over Spain and Japan. Not to mention they have Germany and their home country. This is huge Yuuri, we need to stop them before they go into our small territory in Germany and for them to think to go to other of our countries, and some are even daring to enter Italy! We need to expand more, the new drug we have is capable of that." Celestino explained. "Yuuri, you have to kill Viktor Nikiforov and all the people suited to be the next leader of the mafia. This job will take months or even a year! I only have you to trust, you're like a son to me, but you're the only one I can trust with this. I want to know the answer in two days. You're dismissed"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that's the chapter. I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
